Musa's Fairy Forms
This page is for the all fairy forms that Musa gets in the series. Winx Her Winx outfit is a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a red mini skirt, and knee-high wedge red boots. She also wears purple headphones atop her head and purple ribbons around her fore-arms (the one on her left arm has loose ends hanging from it). Her wings are translucent bright blue with purple bands in the middle. Charmix Her Charmix is a treble clef pin and CD-player shaped waist bag. Musa earns her Charmix by trusting Riven, something she has not been able to do since he briefly ditched her for Darcy in Season 1. Enchantix Her Enchantix outfit is primarily magenta, with tangerine-yellow frilly trimming, pink, translucent above-the-elbow gloves, and light yellow, ample wings which appear rectangular with bejeweled speckles of purple and purple jewels dangling from the ends. Her skirt is a puffy and separated into diamonds with tangerine-yellow frilly trimming dangling on her left at her waist. Unlike the other Winx girls, her hairstyle does not change (as it had always been in bunches prior to this transformation), although does grow in length a few more inches. She has also discarded her magenta boots and dons gold strapped sandals connected by oval buttons, and wears a thistle colored tiara upon her head. In pictures of her Enchantix form, certain parts appear slightly different from the show on the Winx Club website, such as the design of her tiara. She is the 3rd Winx Club member to earn her Enchantix. She earned her Enchantix after saving Princess Galatea from a fire The Trix had started in the Alfea library, in the 10th episode of Season 3. She and Tecna are the only members of the Winx Club to not have traveled to their home planets. Fairy Dust Musa's fairy dust pendant is teardrop shaped and light pink. It is shaped like an orientel paper lantern in blue and red with three strings of pink beads hanging from the bottom Believix Her Believix outfit starts out with a magenta tank top with only the left strap holding it up, though a thin pale pink strap is seen on her right and a blue strip of cloth that attaches to a choker around her neck that connects to the torso. She wears magenta hot pants with an azure blue belt over a pair of pale purple-blue capris pants with a transparent gossamer ruffled skirt tied behind her waist. She wears a pair of below-the-elbow, fingerless pale pink gloves and ankle-length bright red platform shoes with ruffled red socks and pale pink heels. She wears a magenta pink band in her hair and a thin, braided ponytail is on the right side of her head. Lastly, her wings are almost like they were as in their Enchantix stage, but the ends are rounded up and sport a music-note shape, in a sense, lined in magenta-red with purple-blue on the inside. Sophix Musa's Sophix consists of a dark pink one-shouldered tank top. Her pants are now dark pink, with ruffles below the knee, and covered by a light and dark green skirt. Her shoes are green platform heels with dark green straps holding them on, and one pink ruffle on the front of each shoe. Around her neck is a dark pink choker, and on her arms are light purple, shoulder-length, fluffy gloves topped with a band of light green. Her hair remains in the same style, although the band holding her pigtail and her headband have changed to dark green, with a purple flower on the headband. Her wings remain the same shape, though are now edged with a lighter pink and are light pink and green on the inside. Lovix Musa's Lovix consists of a light blue, one-shouldered top with a pink strap on the other shoulder and a light blue diamond-shaped jewel on the chest. Her pants are the same blue as her top, and connected to the top with light purple fabric that covers her midsection. Over the pants is a white fluffy half-skirt, tied on with a red belt. On her arms are light purple, elbow-length fingerless gloves, with fluffy white fabric at the tops. Her shoes are now dark pink boots with light pink platform heels, with white fluffy tops. Her hair remains the same style, although the band holding her pigtail turns light blue, and her headband now has three white diamond-shaped jewels on the right side. Her wings remain the same shape, although they are now edged with light purple and light blue, dark blue, and another shade of purple inside, with dark purple jewels on each side. Transformation Sequences Winx Musa's transformation sequence is short. First, Musa jumps around on a disco floor, and then crosses her hands above her head. There is a white flash and LMusa's boots and main outfit materialize in a flash of cyan and red disco squares moving upwards until her entire outfit is complete. There is another flash and Musa's accessories have appeared, except for the ribbon on her left arm, which ties itself on around her left arm as she runs on a rotating giant CD. Enchantix Musa's Enchantix Transformation Sequence is a bit longer than her Winx sequence. First, she holds her hands limp and then raises them to opposite diagonals; at the same time, light wraps around her arms, creating her gloves. After she crosses her wrists, a string of pink light (revealed, on closer inspection, to be a note less musical measure) wraps around her left arm. She twirls around twice, wrapping the string around her, and in a flash of light, the string becomes her outfit. Her hair floats and covers the screen. After that her wings form in a materialization of sparkles and she appears, joining her wings to her back and twirls around. After one final flash of light, she strikes her final pose. Believix Musa's Believix Transformation Sequence is a lot less detailed than her Enchantix and Winx. A disco-themed dance floor with flashing lights above is shown as she spins around on her hands (she is already wearing elbow-length gloves) before flipping back onto her feet. She twirls around a bit and shoes appear on her bare feet shortly before the silhouette fades, showing that she is already in her full outfit. A flash of light fills the screen before showing Musa drifting in midair towards us, a glowing bar of music tying her ponytail into a braid. Finally, a flood of colored lights then flash on above her and liquor as she flies through them, all of them blending together on her back as she spins to face us and solidify into her wings. Category:Musa